Un warumono ne pleure jamais ou presque !
by kaeru lynn
Summary: Et encore un oneshot sur les diru ! Kyo et Kaoru vont au cinéma et je peux pas en dire plus lol [YAOI]


_**Titre** : Un Warumono ne pleure jamais ou presque !_

_**Auteuse** : Llyne (llyne44yahoo.fr)  
**Sujet** : Dir en Grey, plus précisément deux membres du groupe _

_Kyo : Et comme d'hab' c'est sur nous que ça tombe !_

_Llyne : Bah oui _

_Kaoru : C'est idées arrivent tout les 6 mois mais ce serais mieux si elle ne venait jamais !_

_Llyne :(tirage de langue)_

_**Genre** : Yaoi._

_**Couple : **hm…. Mes deux chouchous, j'ai nommé :_

_Kyo : Naaaan j'veux pas le savoir !_

_Die : Mais si Kyo soit courageux _

_Kaoru : Tu peux parler Die --'_

_Shinya (hochement de tête compatissant)_

_Toshiya : Ouais mais au moins c'est pas sur nous que ça tombe _

_Shinya (approuve ce que dit Totchi d'un hochement de tête)_

_Llyne (qui reprends le clavier) Donc vous aurez compris c'est du KaoruxKyo _

_**Disclaimer** : J'ai décidé que les Diru avaient besoin de cours de français, et je me dévoue pour leur donner des cours ! Hein pourquoi ils en ont besoin ? bah parce que j'ai décidée ! _

_/----/_

_Un Warumono ne pleure jamais _

_Ou presque _

_Un dimanche pluvieux quelque part dans Tokyo, Japon. _

-Allez, Koibito, stoplai ! stoplai ! _  
_-Non, Kyo je te l'ais déjà dit, je n'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma.

-Mais euuuuuuuh.

Kyo fit sa moue boudeuse, il savait que Kaoru ne pouvait pas y résister, puis il rajouta :

-On se fait chiiiier ici ! Et pis si tu veux pas y aller (grande illumination et sourire sadique) T'auras pas de câlin ce soir et tu dors sur le canapé !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Siiiiiii !

-Bon d'accord on va le voir ton film, accepta à contre cœur le leader.

-Merci t'es un amouuur ! Lui dit Kyo en lui sautant au cou par la même occasion pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

Kaoru ne le voyait pas sous cet angle, il voulait plus qu'un simple petit baiser, alors il retint Kyo, et approfondi le baiser tout en laissant vagabonder ses mains sous le tee-shirt du chanteur. Mais le petit blond repoussa vivement Kaoru.

-Plus tard ! Sinon on va être en retard !

Kaoru grogna tout en regardant son petit ami s'activer à aller se changer et se préparer à sortir.

-Kaoruuuuu ! Dépêche toi !

-Oui, oui…

Kyo le traînait par le bras dans la rue, ils s'étaient garés deux rues plus loin, et Kyo apercevait déjà le cinéma.

-Relax, Koibito, on les aura tes places de cinéma !

-Enfin arrivé devant le cinéma, ils durent faire la queue.

-Y'a plein de mioches ! dit le chanteur effaré.

-Kyo, surtout ne t'étonnes pas si tu vois plein d'enfants dans la salle !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Kyo.

-Tu as vu quel genre de film que tu as choisi ?

-Bah quoi ?

-C'est un dessin animé Kyo !

-Mais, c'est pas un dessin animé pour mioches ! Et pis c'est pas parce que c'est un dessin animé que c'est forcément pour les mioches !

-Tu n'as pas choisi le bon dessin animé alors, celui là est censé être pour les enfants.

-Hmpf…

-Oh regarde Kyo, on a le droit à une sucette (1) avec la place, génial non ? se moqua Kaoru.

Kyo se renferma encore plus.

Enfin devant le guichet, Kyo se précipita pour demander les places :

-Deux places pour Oseam, s'il vous plait !

La caissière lui tendit les deux places et les deux sucettes au blond tandis que Kaoru payait les places.

Une fois arriver dans la salle, Kyo regarda partout autour de lui avec de grands yeux effarés :

-On est entourés de miocheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

-Oui, Kyo, je te l'avais dit !

Quand une famille, et surtout une petite fille vint s'installer à côté de lui, Kyo s'agrippa au bras de Kaoru, et celui-ci parti dans un fou rire.

-Kaooo, c'est pas drôle, dit Kyo d'un ton déconfit (2)

-Oui je sais, les warumono ça a la phobie des enfants, surtout toi.

-Mais, mais… en plus ils font plein de bruit, ils vont en faire aussi pendant le film et pis ils vont tout gâcher et pis…

-On a compris Kyo, le coupa Kaoru.

Un quart d'heure après la salle était remplie…. d'enfants ! Et Kyo avait descendu sa main du bras de Kaoru pour atteindre sa main et il ne la quittait plus. D'ailleurs une mère qui s'était installé à côté de Kaoru les avait regardé avec un air hautain quand elle les avait vu main dans la main.

Le chanteur qui s'ennuyait déjà, en profita pour lui tirer la langue et après lui lancer un regard noir qui voulait très clairement dire : Mamour na moi, et si t'es pas contente bah j'y suis pour rien

La salle remplie et l'heure de la séance arrivée, le film pus enfin commencer.

/--------/

La fin du film arriva enfin, ce fût la délivrance pour Kaoru, les lumières se rallumèrent, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

-Kyo ?

Le blond était caché derrière ses mains.

-Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! dit la voix plaintive du chanteur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Kaoru commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il entendit un grand reniflement, il enleva les mains de Kyo qui cachait son visage. Le petit blond détourna tout de suite la tête, mais le leader eût le temps de voir les yeux rougis et des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

-Kyo ? Tu pleures ?

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'insurgea le concerner.

-Kyo, tu sais ce n'est pas grave de pleurer !

-Si ! Personne ne m'as jamais vu pleurer et là, je pleures pour un dessin animé !

-C'est vrai ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu le grand Kyo pleurer avant aujourd'hui mais tu sais je trouve ça très …. Kaoru se tût et réfléchis, il ne pouvais pas dire qu'il trouvait ça mignon sinon Kyo allait le tuer Warumonièsque 4 !

-Pas la peine de dire ça, j'avais compris que tu trouvais ça mignon !

-Allez viens là mon koneko.

Kaoru le releva et l'attira vers lui pour le faire atterrir directement dans ses bras pour un gros calin 3, ou Kyo pus enfin lâcher toutes ses larmes qu'il contenait.

-C'était tellement beau et triste ! dit-il contre le torse de Kaoru.

Kaoru lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dis :

-Allez mon warumono adoré on doit rentrer.

La jeune fille assise à côté de Kyo, en était restée choqué, ce n'était pas le faite que Kyo soit dans les bras de Kaoru mais le fait qu'il pleure, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait ! Le petit blond en voyant son air interrogatif se dit immédiatement :

_-Mais c'est pas possible, personne n'a compris le film ici ou quoi ?_ Le pauvre chanteur se sentait réellement incompris

/------/

_Le dimanche soir, dans la chambre de Kyo et Kaoru, quelques part à Tokyo, Japon._

Kyo était lové contre Kaoru, il était tard, et les deux hommes étaient fatigués, mais le blond releva la tête :

-Dit Kao ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne le dis à personne que tu m'as vu pleurer, hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je garde le secret !

-Promet moi !

-Je te le promet, Takara.

Kaoru scella sa promesse par un baiser sur le front de Kyo.

-Même pas à Die ? ou Toshiya ? dit le leader après le baiser.

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui, je peux pas le dire à Die ou Totchi ?

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! hurla Kyo.

-Bah pourquoi ? continua Kaoru qui taquinait son koibito.

-Ils vont encore se moquer de moi -.-' Sont méchant -.-' Et pis j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

-La dernière phrase de Kyo avait été dites tellement sérieusement qu'elle fit éclaté de rire Kaoru.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

-Rien, rien, dors koi, demain on doit se lever tôt, on à répétition.

Le blond grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à ça (5) :

-Un vrai bourreau de travail… pas possible d'être aussi à cheval sur le boulot comme ça… en plus il me laisse jamais faire la grasse mat'….

Après ce grommellement warumonièsque, les deux hommes s'endormirent enfin.

Owari

Comment écrire une fic inutile ? bah demandez moi, j'suis douée pour les fics inutiles !

Le groupe entier : on confirme !

Llyne (tire encore une fois la langue)

Sinon Oseam, je l'ai vraiment vu, j'ai vraiment beaucoup pleurée, ce film est magnifiqueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! (Kyo : en gros dans la fic le pleurnichard c'était pas moi c'était elle.Llyne : Kyo méfie toi, je pourrais avoir envie de me venger ). Donc si vous l'avez pas vu et que vous avez la chance de l'avoir au ciné près de chez vous, bah allez-y ! Il vaut vraiment le coup

_Llyne(10/10/2004)_

_(23/08/2005) Juste pour info le film est sorti en dvd maintenant…_

(1) Le coup de la sucette c'est véridique, avec la place de cinéma pour aller voir Oseam on a le droit à une sucette gratuite ! Sympa non ? En tout cas ça remonte bien le moral à la fin du film quand on décide de la manger !

(2) Ca existe un ton déconfit ? nan je pense pas ! tant pis !

(3) L'auteuse qu'en rajoute une bonne couche parce qu'elle en a envie et qu'a ce moment là je trouvais que Kyo ressemblait beaucoup aux gamins qui l'entourait donc le calin que Kao fait à Kyo, me fait penser à celui d'une mère qui console son enfant qui s'est fait mal

Kyo : Super je suis un mioche moi maintenant

Kaoru : Ca change pas vraiment de d'habitude regard noir de Kyo Ok j'ai rien dit, mais moi c'est pire j'ai le rôle d'une mère -.-''

(4) Nouveau mot à rajouté au dictionnaire

(5) Llyne traductrice professionnelle de grommelage


End file.
